1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuing efforts are being made to increase the integration and performance of MOS field effect transistors and the circuits which include them. As the size of a MOS transistor is scaled down, the distance between source/drain has decreased and defects such as short channel effect have occurred as a result. Attempts have been made to reduce these and other deficiencies in semiconductor devices.